1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of containers, cabinets, or holders particularly adapted for holding, storage and/or carrying of articles, particularly rectilinear articles which may be items such as TV and computer game cartridges, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known prior art patents having some relation to the field include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,032,381; 3,561,004; 3,627,113; 3,666,337; 3,674,132; 3,710,900; and 3,830,363. The prior art patents deal primarily with cabinets or trays or similar structures which lack the capability or adaptability of being to hold in a single space, rectilinear articles of different sizes and thicknesses. The prior art is lacking in the unique qualities and capabilities of the invention as described in detail hereinafter.